


Sick to Death

by stars_will_fall



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Found Family, M/M, angus lives with taako and kravitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_will_fall/pseuds/stars_will_fall
Summary: Taako has shopping to be done and groceries to put away, but Kravitz isn't feeling so well. Considering dead man shouldn't be able to get sick, this might be one to talk to his boss about, but for now, Kravitz will just have to settle for being spoiled by his boyfriend and the resident kid detective.





	1. Dead Men Can't Get Sick

“Kravitz!” Taako called loudly, somehow dragging out his relatively short name to have at least a thousand syllables. He pushed his way through the heavy oak door of their home, several bags of groceries resting on either hip and overflowing with a rainbow of different foods he picked up from the market outside of town. He wanted to stock up on the fresh produce and meat while there was still plenty of it and, as such, was there before the first vendor had even opened shop, leaving his beloved boyfriend fast asleep in bed. Alone. Kravitz wouldn’t be upset, and if he was, Taako knew he would get over it once he saw all the food Taako brought home with him. For a man who insisted he didn’t need to eat, Kravitz sure seemed to enjoy a home-cooked meal. Of course, when your boyfriend is Taako Taaco, savior of the known universe and the world’s greatest chef, it was hard not to enjoy something he put on your plate.

Taako kicked the door shut behind him, glancing back to make sure he didn’t bust through it with the heel of his boot. Luckily, both his shoe and door had survived, but judging by the heavy thunk from the other side they’d lost the wooden plaque that hung from the front, Magnus’ careful engraving reading “Bless this mess.” Taako mumbled something to himself about remembering to pick it up before Magnus came over next as he made his way to the kitchen and set the bags down on the counter. Hands on his back, he heaved a sigh. “Hoo boy that’s heavy stuff! Shoulda at least levitated that shit here.” 

The floorboards creaked under soft footsteps and Taako’s ears twitched toward the sound. “Took you long enough to get down here. What if I had needed help?” The warm smile on his face quickly melted to something sultrier as he turned to face him, leaning against the counter. “I should make you put all of this away…yourself.” Taako’s voice trailed off when instead of finding mister tall dark and handsome behind him, he was forced to drop his gaze to a child’s height. “Oh, it’s you.”

Angus laughed, pushing his large round glasses up on his nose. “You don’t have to sound so disappointed, sir. I just thought you might like helping putting things away. I know I can’t reach the top cabinets yet, but I’m perfectly fridge sized.” Angus sounded so eager to lend a hand, Taako thought he might be sick. That is, if he didn’t find it so damn endearing. Gods, living with Kravitz was turning him into a softy.

Taako dropped the flirty look, screwing his mouth to the side and staring Angus down, scrutinizing. After a moment of thought, he popped his mouth overdramatically. “No, kiddo, I’m pretty damn sure I’ve gotta sound exactly that disappointed when I was hoping for a hot piece of ass and find a kid detective instead.” 

“The greatest kid detective, and a very good boy,” Angus supplied with a grin. 

Taako snorted and leaned forward to ruffle Angus’ curly hair. “That academy is getting to you, Agnes. I’ve never seen an ego so inflated.” 

Angus stepped past Taako to grab one of the bags from the counter. “Surprising, sir. I was under the impression you spent a lot of time in front of the mirror in the morning.” 

Taako let out a genuine laugh, loud and shrill and full of life. So Lup’s quick wit and snark was rubbing off on him, huh? “I’ve gotta hand it to you kid, that was a good one. I’m proud of you.” Taako held out a fist which Angus bumped lightly, already back to looking like the slightly nervous kid Taako was used to. Hey, little bursts of confidence like that was a start. “So, kid, where’s skeletor hiding out? RQ call him away again?”

Angus had started to put things away where he could, leaving everything that required a cabinet too high off the ground on the counter. He shook his head. “Ah, no sir, the Raven Queen is trying to let him know in advance when he’ll be called away now that he’s got the extra help. Last I checked, he was still asleep in your room.” 

“Asleep?” Taako’s brows knit together as he glanced out the window to see, as he expected, the sun high in the sky. Yeah, he’d left pretty early this morning, but he’d been at the market for a while. It wasn’t like Kravitz to sleep in so late. He let out a small hum. “Usually, he’d be up by now. I’m gonna go check on him. Try practicing mage hand a little bit and see if you can get those groceries up there, alright?” 

Angus nodded enthusiastically, pulling out the wand Taako had gotten him for Candlenights not so long ago. Taako watched him for a moment as he summoned his mage hand and began to carefully place things where they belonged. When he was satisfied that all of his jars wouldn’t be smashed by clumsy spellcasting, he made his leave, quickly headed up the impressive flight of stairs near their living room to their bedroom on the top floor. 

Looking inside, Taako found that Kravitz indeed was still asleep, but it didn’t look like it was very peacefully. The blankets were twisted all around him, wound around his middle like a snake, and his pillows were both on the floor. As Taako stepped over to the bed, he noticed the deep creases of Kravitz brows and the way his eyes stayed clenched shut. Was he having nightmares? Taako sat beside him, the bed dipping slightly under his weight. He ran a thumb gently over Kravitz’s forehead, smoothing the skin there. In his sleep, he followed the touch and Taako let his hand fall to cup Kravitz’s cheek instead. “Hachi-Machi.” He was hot. Actually burning up, something Taako definitely wasn’t used to. Taako had been able to warm him up on several occasions, but that shit took time and effort. Usually, his boyfriend was like a walking ice pack. 

“Kravitz,” Taako cooed softly, trying to pull him out of sleep. Typically, it wasn’t hard, but there was a way you had to go about it. Taako had learned that the hard way when he’d tried to shake him awake one morning only to be pushed back against a wall with a scythe shoved right against him. Kravitz had immediately launched into apologies the moment he realized it was Taako and Taako had launched right into a full-blown panic attack. Needless to say, it was a shitty morning for both of them. He knew now to save the rough awakenings for Lup. It was much better for the both of them if he stuck to sweet kisses and soft words when waking Kravitz. 

It only took a few minutes before Kravitz let out a soft groan and Taako saw red eyes blink open just a sliver and close again. Kravitz rolled into Taako’s side with a small whine and Taako rubbed his back. “Morning sunshine. Nice of you to finally join the land of the living.”

Kravitz smacked his leg so softly Taako could hardly feel it and it looked like it took an actual fuckton of effort. “I’ve heard it all before,” he complained, voice even deeper than usual but with an added hoarseness that made Taako wince. “I feel absolutely dreadful this morning.” 

“You sound it too,” Taako commented, pulling him up to sit and lean against him. Kravitz coughed, heavily relying on Taako to remain sitting. His form flickered in and out weakly between skeletal and human. “You’re pretty hot too. Well, you’re always hot, but I mean hot.” Taako pushed Kravitz’s hair back from his face. “I hate to tell you, but I think you might be sick.”  
Kravitz opened his eyes again to give Taako the most pitiful look and he bit his lip to stop a soft laugh from escaping. Kravitz wasn’t feeling well, it wasn’t fair of him to laugh. It’s just that he looked like the world’s saddest and most annoyed puppy. Magnus would get a kick out of it.

“I’m dead. I can’t get sick.” Kravitz coughed hard, his whole body moving with the force, and Taako noticed a few tears welling at the corner of each eye. He swiped the tears away from his cheeks as they fell. “Shit, it hurts. I swear my lungs are trying to claw themselves free from my chest.” 

“And you don’t think you’re sick?” Taako looked at him, a thin brow raised.

Kravitz’s sigh came out as more of a wheeze. “I suppose I might be. I can’t imagine how.”

“You’ll just have to speak with your goddess about that now won’t you.” Kravitz nodded softly. “But for now, you need to lay back down and let Taako take care of you. Cha’boy went shopping today and I’ve got just the stuff to make you feel better.”

“Taako, you don’t have to worry over me,” Kravitz argued weakly.

“What’s that? You want your beautiful boyfriend to fix you up some hot chicken noodle and tea with honey? Right away.” Taako got up, not giving Kravitz a chance to fight him any more on it. “You stay put.” 

“Fine,” Kravitz croaked and laid back down. He was out again as soon as his head touched the pillow.


	2. Getting Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz finally feels well enough to pay the Raven Queen a visit in the astral plane and get some answers as to why he's been feeling so rough.

Kravitz woke again not an hour later to nimble fingers running through his hair, pushing it back away from his damp forehead. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter as he struggled to sit up and lean into Taako’s side once more. “Goodness,” he whispered to himself, Taako’s ears twitching to catch his words, “I’m feeling awfully dizzy.” He looked over to Taako. “Sorry dear, I didn’t mean to fall asleep again.”

Taako shrugged animatedly, wrapping an arm around him. “Nah homie, you’re chill. I’m used to taking care of sick people. Lucretia couldn’t really do her whole journaling deal and take care of people back in the Starblaster days so it kind of fell on me.” Taako grabbed the mug of tea from the nightstand, carefully pressing it into Kravitz’s slightly shaky hands. “You’re a lot less whiny than Lup and Magnus usually are too. So that’s totally a plus.”

Kravitz took a long sip of the tea, letting the warmth and honey soothe his raw throat. He held the mug close to his chest, soaking in the heat from it despite his own shockingly high temperature. He could see the way Taako’s hands fidgeted nervously in his lap, ready to catch the cup with a spell should Kravitz drop it. Kravitz smiled and set it aside again, noticing that it was Taako’s favorite- a unicorn head with an extra horn and colorful pastel mane, Taako’s named elegantly spelled out on the back in gold glitter. He slid his hand down to find Taako’s and thread their fingers together. “May I kiss you?”

Taako snorted. “You don’t have to ask, babe. Although…maybe just on the cheek? I doubt you want to take care of me if I catch your funk.” Taako tapped his cheek with a finger from his free hand and Kravitz pressed a sweet kiss there. 

“Have I told you how much I love you?”

“Only all the time, bone boy. Now eat your soup before It gets cold and go ahead and get some more rest.

\--

It was another three days or so before Kravitz was well enough to get out of bed with only a little help from Taako. He still felt pretty rough, but this was certainly improvement. It had been a rough couple of days, and Taako quickly took back whatever he’d said about Kravitz being easy to take care of. Sure, he mostly just slept, ate whatever Taako gave him, and slept again, but in between all of that he felt the need to talk despite the sore throat and argue with Taako about the severity of just how sick he was. After the first day, he insisted he was feeling better, but when he tried to get up, he was only able to make it as far as the bedroom door before his shaky legs and cough got the better of him. Taako had just rolled his eyes and helped him back under the covers. His failure still didn’t stop him from trying again the next couple of days. Always, Taako would just have to carry him back to bed and beg he stay there. 

 

Once he was actually able to get back on his feet, Taako insisted the first thing he do was grab a bath. Maybe he didn’t need it, he could always magic himself all clean and tidy again, but a warm bath after being sick always seemed to help. Besides, if Kravitz was still feeling sore, the hot water would help loosen up his muscles. Kravitz agreed easily, maybe the first time he’d actually taken Taako’s advice without argument in days, and Taako happily went to start the water for him. It took a few minutes, but eventually the bath was full of steaming hot water, enchanted to keep it warm until he was ready to get out. Taako took the time to add in all of his favorite bath oils, lavender, lemongrass, geranium, plus a little bit of glitter to help Kravitz relax. 

“Alright, Babe, get your ass in here. I’ve got’cha all set up Taako style right down to the magically warmed towels.” 

Kravitz made his way into the room, still looking a little sleepy and messy after days in bed. He smiled, taking in a minute to soak in the warmth and all the wonderful smells the bathroom had to offer. When Taako kissed his cheek, and tried to slip past him back into their room, Kravitz looped an arm around his waist and pulled him back over to his side. “Stay with me? There’s plenty of room.” 

Taako grinned. “Sure thing. Don’t gotta ask me twice.” 

The two of them undressed, Kravitz needing some support from Taako as he did, and climbed into the tub. It took a minute to get situated, but with Taako in the front, leaning into Kravitz’s chest, there was plenty of room for the both of them. For a while, they sat there in quiet, just enjoying each other’s company. Angus was up at the school for the day giving a lecture, so for once they had as much time as they wanted. Of course, Taako would never let his skin get pruney so he usually cut it off to an hour or so. 

Leaning forward to rest his chin on Taako’s shoulder, Kravitz was the first to break their comfortable silence. “I think I should go see the Raven Queen today.”

“Missing your mom?” Taako teased him lightly, tilting his head to the side a bit to welcome a kiss. 

Kravitz took the invitation, pressing a few kisses down his neck. “Yes, you’re very funny. If anyone knows why I’ve gotten sick so suddenly, it would be her.”

Taako hummed, nodding. “Want me to come along?”

“You can if you’d like, but the last time I brought you to the Astral Plane with me, you didn’t seem to enjoy it much.” 

“A soul grabbed my boot! I think that’s a perfect reason to be a little unsettled.”

“I told you not to stand too close to the sea.”

“And I told you not to be so bossy.” Taako glared playfully. “I think I’ll stay here if it’s all the same to you. I think the whole crew still plans on coming by for dinner tonight which means I have got to get on it before Lup comes over and starts taking over my meal. Tell your mom I said hi though.”

“I’ve told you at least a hundred times that she isn’t my mom, but I’ll pass the message along.”

They finished up their bath like that, quiet talking and soft kisses. After toweling off, Taako pulled on the silky purple robe he kept on the back of the door and set to work fixing up his makeup. With a snap of his fingers, Kravitz got himself dressed in the usual black and red ensemble he wore for work. He kissed Taako’s cheek once more, causing Taako’s hand to slip and his gold eyeliner to mark down his cheek instead of above his eye. Taako laughed and gave him a shove. 

“Look, you fucked it up. Go on, get out of here.”

Kravitz chuckled, opening a rift right there beside them. “I’ll be home soon. I love you.” 

“Yeah, I’ll see you when you get back.”

Kravitz stepped through the rift and it zipped cleanly shut behind him. Like usual, he landed himself exactly where he wanted, the large ebony doors of the Raven Queen’s throne room looming above him. Though many would find them so, they were so far from intimidating to Kravitz. Before Taako, this place had been his home for such a long time, and even from here, he could feel the warmth and love emanating from within the room. 

“Kravitz.” There was a familiar pull in the back of his heart and he could hear her voice, crisp and clear in his mind. “You may enter.” 

With a nod, Kravitz answered, “Thank you, my queen.” He pulled open one of the large doors and stepped into the throne room. The room was large, lit by candles, and decorated mostly in shades of black and gray. In the center of it, stood a solid black, obsidian throne and in that throne sat the Raven Queen.

Kravitz bowed before her, formal and practiced. She acknowledged him, standing from her throne and stepping forward to meet him. By the time she reached him, they were close to the same height rather than her usual imposing size. She reached out a taloned hand and pushed back some of Kravitz’s hair. Her head tilted to the side, feathers ruffling slightly as she looked him over, dark black eyes full of pity past the white mask that covered her face. 

“Oh, my dear reaper, you look dreadful.”

“My apologies. I’ve been like this a few days now. I was hoping you may know why. To my knowledge, reapers like me are not able to come down with illnesses.” 

Her hand moved to his forehead and then down to his chest before she pulled it back. “I’m afraid this is my fault, though I believe it should pass soon.”

Kravitz blinked in confusion. “Your fault?”

“You see, one of your coworkers came to me about something that has been troubling me for a little while now.” Kravitz felt the anxiety that had started to well up in his chest, quickly calmed back down by the goddess in front of him. “Not to worry, you’re in no trouble and our agreement and your job still stands. The thing is, you have been spending a lot of time in the material plane, and though the body you’ve created for yourself is very convincing, it is lacking in a few things. Now I know everyone in the material plane likely knows who you are, but Barry thought it might be nice still if you came across a little more human. We have been working on that for a while now. Barry says you’ve noticed your heart beating every now and then?”

Kravitz’s brows were pulled tight in thought, but he was able to nod his confirmation. “Yes, my Queen. Every now and then.”

She chirped happily. “That’s part of it. We’re hoping for your heart to beat when you’re like this as well as your body to keep warm and your breathing to become regular. You won’t be alive, not really, but it should help you fit in more with the people you spend your time around.” 

Kravitz didn’t quite see the point, but he did appreciate the thought. He was sure Taako would appreciate no longer sleeping beside a human ice cube. Still, he wasn’t sure this answered his question. “If you don’t mind me asking, how does this relate to my being sick?”

“I’m afraid we may have introduced these changes a little quickly and somehow awoken your immune system. It’s not quite strong enough to fight off any of these viruses considering many of them are different from those in your life time. I’ll have Barry work on shutting it back down and you’ll be back to normal again in no time at all.”

“Oh…thank you.”

“Until then, you may have work off. I can’t have my favorite reaper putting himself in harm’s way when he’s not performing at his best. Tell Taako Istus and I say hello, alright? Maybe you could bring him around for a visit soon.” 

“I- yes of course. I’m sure he’d love to. Thank you again.” 

She nodded, kissing his forehead and made her way back to her throne. “Of course. You’re dismissed. I will see you back for work when you are better.”

“Yes, my queen.”

Kravitz exited the throne room before opening a rift back home with plenty to update Taako on.


	3. Visting Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz finds out what's been going on with him and gets to enjoy a nice dinner with his new family.

Kravitz arrived home in seconds, stumbling slightly as his feet came to land on the plush living room carpet. It wasn't as graceful as most of his landings, but he would write that off on his still being sick. Besides, he figured, no one saw it. If a reaper falls in his home and no one was around to see it, did he ever actually fall? His pleasure over maintaining his reputation was swiftly distinguished when he was greeted by a familiar snort of amusement. He frowned over at the couch expecting to find Taako lounging across it like usual or maybe working on one of Angus' easier magic lessons from the comfort of its cushions. Instead, however, he was met with Lup's big grin and a glass of wine tipped his way. "I caught that. Smooth going, boss man." 

"Ah, you all are here already then." So much for no one seeing him. Knowing Lup, he'd be teased for the minor slip up for a couple of weeks at the very least. Taako and Lup could be amused by the simplest things. It was both a blessing and a curse. A cough wracked his body and he groaned at the pain from his raw throat. "Excuse me," he apologized, trying to cover his mouth too late to be helpful. "I'm still a bit under the weather."

"No worries, Taako warned us you were riding the nasty, sick, and snotty train right now. Just don't get me sick and we're all good." Lup downed the rest of her wine in one go, despite her glass still being half full. Another thing the twins shared. Kravitz didn't know it was possible to finish off alcohol so quickly without dying before he met Taako. He teetered on the edge of finding it impressive and being concerned. Lup frowned down at her glass for a moment. "Taako's in the kitchen right now and I think Angus snatched Barry away to go look at something in his room. Everyone else is on their way." 

"So that's why it's so quiet. I wondered. Would you like another drink? I'm headed that way." He offered out a hand only for Lup to clutch her glass close to her chest as if she'd been shocked. 

"You are not touching my glass with your germ hands thank you very much. You were just over here coughing all in my space." She waved her free hand in front of her as if she was dispelling any remaining cough. Kravitz looked rather unimpressed. 

"You don't have to be so dramatic about it. Next time, I won't offer." He stuck his tongue out at her with little hesitation, something he'd have been entirely uncomfortable with just a short time ago. Kravitz had been welcomed into Taako's little family with open arms, and with time, Kravitz learned how to deal with that. Lup and Barry had become like siblings to him. He'd never had the chance for close relationships like this before, and he couldn't be more grateful for this chance. Lup scrunched up her nose and returned the gesture, laughing with Kravitz about it after. 

Lup gave his arm a gentle push, covering her hand with her sleeve to keep acting like Kravitz might get her sick. "Now, get out of here, Skellington. Taako's probably worried you tripped into the sea of souls in all your gross, sickly glory and got eaten to second death." 

Kravitz laughed again, covering his mouth quickly when it caused his coughing to start back up. "You do know they can't eat you right? They're souls not alligators." 

Lup smacked him. "Just go!"

In the kitchen, Kravitz noticed immediately that Taako was in the zone like usual when he was cooking. He stood in front of the stove, hips swaying as he hummed softly. It was a little off tune, Taako certainly wasn't the musician out of the two of them, but Kravitz found it cute nonetheless. Taako always seemed to have a song on his lips when they were home together, just sharing in the quiet comfort of each other's company, and Kravtz's heart swelled at the domesticity. He crept up behind Taako and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. He jumped, long ears flinging back to smack Kravitz in the face nearly as soon as he made contact. Kravitz took a step back, arms still loosely around him and face sheepish as Taako spun around, whole body relaxing when he saw it was Kravitz. He gave his chest a light shove. "You scared the shit out of me, asshole. I'm over here dealing with hot shit, and you just sneak up on me like its nothing. You could've gotten burned. I could have been burned, and then who would cook dinner? Certainly not me."

"Sorry, love." Kravitz pressed a kiss to Taako's lips, and though he got an eye roll in response he also drew out one of those incredible Taako brand gap toothed smiles. "Didn't mean to startle you. I've missed you is all." Kravitz peered over him and into the large pot Taako had been working over, spotting what looked like a cream-based soup with vegetables in it. Taako noticed his gaze and snorted.

"Yeah, sure you missed me. Looks more like you missed my cooking. It's going to be potato soup. I figured you could use something warm and smooth after all the coughing you've been doing, and soup's an easy dinner when we're having so many people over. We've got croissants and salad to go with it all." He looked over Kravitz's face, searching for his feelings on the menu. "Is that okay? Cause I could always make you something else. I thought about doing that pork loin recipe you love so much, but I didn't want to make your favorite only for you to be too sick to enjoy it 

Kravitz smiled, raising one of Taako's hands to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to it. "I think dinner sounds wonderful. It smells great too." He turned his head to cough into his shoulder and Taako pulled his hand away with a grimace. 

"Geez, babe that's awful sweet and all, but let's not get the chef sick here, 'kay?" He turned quickly back to the pot, hiding the concern on his face. He pulled out a clean spoon, dipping it into the mostly finished soup and turning back to a still worse for wear Kravitz. "It's mostly done. Just gotta do some last-minute blending and add-ons. Try it?" He let Kravitz take the spoon, anxiously watching him try it. He'd gotten better about cooking for those he cared about, that's why they'd started to have these dinners in the first place, but he could never quite stop his hands from shaking or his mind from racing while they tried the first bite. He'd lost so much and just recently gotten it all back, he couldn't lose everything he cared about to a mistake he'd made. When Kravitz hummed his approval, giving a thumb up, Taako released the tension he didn't know he'd been holding in his body, a small sigh escaping him. "Great. Tell you what, you go sit over there while I finish this up, everyone should be here soon, and tell me what you learned from bird mom, yeah?"

And so, Taako fetched him a glass of wine, levitating the glass into the living room for Lup when she whined about not getting any, and got back to work. Kravitz told him all he'd heard from the Raven Queen- how Barry and she had been making plans behind his back but for a good cause, how soon he might be just a touch more alive than before, and how all of this lead to his week-long illness. Taako listened, shaking his head and clicking his tongue. He assured Kravitz that Barry would get what's coming to him, and for a moment, Kravitz worried for his basically brother-in-law. Taako also mourned the loss of his "personal ice pack." Kravitz chuckled and promised to freeze their blankets before bed if that would make him feel better. Taako had only laughed and stopped in his dinner preparations to kiss him for a moment, telling him that seeing his blush and hearing his heart beat more often was going to be worth it. Taako didn't let him stay in the kitchen for long once his story started to be interrupted by coughing, but he was okay with that. Now that Angus had released Barry and they had both come back downstairs, he could inquire about getting this whole situation fixed.

Within the hour, the usual dinner crowd had arrived, everyone relaxing together and chatting in the living room while dinner was finished. Every so often a stomach would growl, and a complaint would come that Taako was taking too long which only served to lengthen the time they had to wait. Finally, Taako emerged from the kitchen calling for just Angus and Kravitz to come. Angus looked to Kravitz and he shrugged, setting his empty wine glass aside to offer Angus a hand. They stood and made their way into the kitchen where Taako held out two large bowls for them. 

"My house, my boys get dinner first. Both of you are too nice to fight those animals in there for food. Make yourselves a bowl and go sit. There is extra cheese and bacon at the table." 

"Thank you, sir!" 

Kravitz kissed Taako's cheek. "Yes, thank you, dear. Is there anything I can help with?"

Taako shook his head, picking angus up so he could reach the pot atop the stove. "You just sit and relax. Barry and Lup are taking care of cleanup tonight so you can enjoy dinner and get back to bed." 

Kravitz and Taako made sure Angus and his bowl made it to the dining table before Kravitz made his own bowl and the rest of the group was called in. Despite the frankly ridiculous amount of soup Taako had made, there was just enough left for him. It was incredible that they never had leftovers.

Dinner was always a nice reminder of what it was like to be a part of something bigger, and Kravitz was grateful for every person at the table around him. Without prompting, they asked how he was feeling and if they could help. Lup apologized for Barry's scheming and he apologized for the negative side effects of his little experiment. Merle offered to try healing him, something Davenport stepped in and refused for him, assuring him that Merle would only make matters worse. Magnus and Carey joked with him, ensuring they kept him involved in the conversation and feeling welcomed like they had since being introduced. Killian helped to make sure he got as much wine and as many croissants as he wanted. Lucretia quieted everyone down when they got to be too much. Angus talked to him about everything under the sun, leaning into him more and more as the night went on, and Taako kept a hand woven into his as they ate. Maybe it was overkill, they could be a lot sometimes, but Kravitz appreciated all the effort. Around them, he truly felt as if he had a home. They were his family and knowing they all cared meant the absolute world. 

When the night died down, Kravitz was feeling exhausted, but finally much better than he had in days. Lup and Barry took care of cleanup like they promised, allowing Taako and him time to relax once everyone left. Angus didn't make it long after dinner before falling asleep on Kravitz lap, and Taako noticed Kravitz beginning to slip away himself. Quietly, he urged Kravitz to get up, taking the sleeping Angus from him for the walk up the stairs. Tucking Angus in should have been easy enough, but he was still a ten-year-old even if he was an incredibly intelligent ten-year-old, and the moment his head hit the pillow his eyes opened, and it was time to argue.

"Sirs?" Angus yawned, sitting up in his bed, "Is everyone gone? Why am I in bed?"

"Yeah, pumpkin, everyone headed out hours ago. They would've said goodbye, but you were fast asleep. Go back to sleep." Taako smoothed Angus' hair down, his concern for him image of cool and uncaring was nonexistent nowadays when it was just the three of them. There was no point when Angus and Kravitz just saw through it anyway. "I'll make breakfast in the morning before you head to school."

Angus tried to push his covers off. "But I'm not tired."

Taako tossed them right back over him. "Nuh Uh. Don't give me any of that. You've been asleep for hours now. Lie down and go to sleep, kiddo."

Angus yawned, mumbling something along the lines of "No, you go to sleep." Regardless, he laid back down and closed his eyes. Taako shook his head, turning out the light on his way out of the room. 

He and Kravitz went back to their own room, having told Lup and Barry just to take the guest bed for the night. Kravitz was way too tired to wait up for them to leave, and Taako wasn't going to send his still sick boyfriend to bed alone. He changed into his favorite nightgown and threw the covers back, waiting for Kravitz to climb tiredly in beside him to cuddle in close to his side. Kravitz wished him a good night and told him he loved him, voice still hoarse, but sounding considerably better than it had that morning. Taako pecked his lips, opening his mouth to return the sentiment, but had to pull his arm around to cough into his elbow instead. 

"Well shit. Guess it's your turn to take care of me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so log, y'all. Depression reared its ugly head and ate my motivation right up. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this last chapter! If you did, please leave kudos and comments. I live for them! Check out my other fics or find me on tumblr at cantripconundrum.

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely have two or three chapters. I hope you enjoy this, and if you do check out my other works or find me on tumblr @cantripconundrum.


End file.
